fireemblemrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Geneva Stormwind
Appearance Height: -> 5"6 Weight: -> 115 lbs. Race: -> Beorc, of course Affinity: -> She has the Earth affinity as a unit (+7.5 EVA) Eye Color: -> She is rendered unusual, since she has heterochromatic eyes... of purple and blue Hair Color: -> Compared to her brothers who have teal hair, taken from their mother... She bears subtle blue hair which is from her father... Glasses or contact lenses? -> None Skin color: -> Fair (Caucasian) Distinguishing features: -> She is usually seen around with her brother... If you see a cleric girl hanging around Denzel, that's likely to be Geneva... How does he/she dress? -> Geneva is fond of dresses, and is seen buying some at the market during off-duty hours... Inside her duty, she wears her hooded cleric outfit... Mannerisms: -> Nothing worth mentioning... ﻿ Personal Habits: (smoking, drinking etc.) -> She doesn't have any bad habits... Health: -> Unfortunately, she has a fairly frail health, she is likely to fall to a disease despite of her hard work... Hobbies: -> She likes music, and happens to read some of the herbalist and medicine books, since she wants to help people... She happens to be the cook of the trio, since she is fond of herbs and spices... Favorite Sayings: -> "I don't like to leave now! I'll stay here and help you out even in the end!" Speech patterns: -> Geneva speaks in a typical or commoner manner... Style (Elegant, shabby etc.): -> Elegant is her style... Greatest flaw: CONS (-) - Stubborn - Tends to be hard-headed at times - Her health makes her fragile... - She is an introvert - Tends to be too attached to her siblings - She's too timid - Too afraid to move on due to trauma Best quality: - She is the epitome of a good middle sibling - She dearly cares for anyone she loves - Charitable - Helpful and Trusting - Her fondness of children, makes her a good babysitter... Educational Background: Same educational background as older brother, considering the trio lived together... Intelligence Level: Above Average Any Mental Illnesses? -> None Learning Experiences: -> Mostly are taken from past experiences, esp. the teachers at the orphanage... Character's short-term goals in life: -> She wants to be able to raise a family someday, even though she is frail... Character's long-term goals in life: -> His long-term goal is to help out in the communities, she wants to make sure everyone she loved to be alright... How does Character see himself/herself? -> Geneva depicts herself as a frail little angel, as she wants to help despite of her health condition... How does Character believe he/she is perceived by others? -> She is hard to perceive... She sometimes appear out of nowhere... How self-confident is the character? -> Timid, not so confident... Does the character seem ruled by emotion or logic or some combination thereof? -> She is ruled by emotion... What would most embarass this character? -> If anyone says that she accidentally made her teachers angry because she clumsily dealed with her studies... Well, she'll blush and leave... Introvert or Extrovert? -> Introvert How does the character deal with anger? -> She doesn't show anger, but instead disdain or disapproval... With sadness? -> Her soft-heart is prone to sadness, she'll cry a river of tears if triggered... With conflict? -> She has a hard time to deal with conflicts, as she will likely faint if exposed too much... With change? -> She's uncomfortable with changes, considering she had early childhood traumas... (ex. Parent's death, sudden spark of skirmishes and such) With loss? -> If she witnesses someone who she loves died in front of her very eyes, she'll mourn for long periods of time, haunted with its memory... What does the character want out of life? -> As a cleric, she despises any conflict... What would the character like to change in his/her life? -> She wishes to be more confident, hence she sticks around with Denzel... What motivates this character? -> Denzel's peppy and crazy energy can bring out Geneva from her sad dark hole... What frightens this character? -> Death of his siblings is the likely close answer... and also War... She also dislikes insects... What makes this character happy? -> Anyone who has a tendency to burst out happy and joyous energies can motivate Geneva... Is the character judgmental of others? -> No... Is the character generous or stingy? -> Generous... Is the character generally polite or rude? -> As a trait of a cleric, she is polite... Base Stats LV. 16/-- Cleric HP: 29 I STR: 7 I SKL: 14 I MAG: 15 I SPD: 14 I LCK: 15 I DEF: 2 I RES: 18 Growth Rates HP: 40% I STR: 10% I SKL: 45% I MAG: 50% I SPD: 50% I LCK: 45% I DEF: 5% I RES: 65% History She is the middle-born child of a clairvoyant archsage and a gentle-hearted cleric within the city of Felirae... She grew fond of her older brother because he's nice and gentle. Geneva shared the same tide of events as Denzel, from the day they left Felirae, witnessing their parents dying in the crossfire and being orphaned but being cared by her big brother. When she grew up, she was dubbed to be a gentle and beautiful maiden who comes in to aid the wounds of not only the soldiers but also helps with children... She currently resides in Melior with her siblings...﻿ RP History Supports Copyright﻿ OC belongs to: blizzardcaster - Member of Fire Emblem Roleplay (FERP)